


A Night Under The Stars

by leeahgalaxies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hella fluffy, Prom, dats it - Freeform, it was prom season when i thought of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeahgalaxies/pseuds/leeahgalaxies
Summary: Its prom night!





	A Night Under The Stars

“Go to prom with me doll.”

You were sitting in the hall finishing up the rest of an English paper when he had sat himself directly in front of you.

“Excuse me?” You looked up at the boy sitting cross legged before you. His hair was a mess from his motorcycle helmet. He was breathing hard from running up the few flights of stairs to get from the parking lot to you. But overall he was still as gorgeous as he always was.

“Go to prom with me.” He said again giving you a thousand watt grin.

"That’s it Barnes? No extreme prom-posal, no giant teddy bear or flowers?” You try to sound offended but you can’t keep the smile from your lips.

“You and I both know you ain’t one for extremes doll.” He says inching closer to you so your knees are cased in under his long legs. “ But I did bring lunch to sweeten the pot.” He says leaning over to his backpack to grab the bag of food. He had gone all the way to your favorite restaurant 45 minutes away from your school just to bring you lunch. You couldn’t help the smile that quickly spreading across your face.

“You skipped Spanish didn’t you?” You ask as he finishes pulling the food out.

“Tal vez.” He says as he hands you a container of food and a snapple.

“I don’t know…” you say leaning back against the lockers behind you. “There’s a really good movie on the same night that I really don’t wanna miss.” You bring your hands up to your chin in a mock gesture of consideration.

He pulled you further into him, your legs straddling either side of his hips, his arms wrapped around your waist. He peppers your face with kisses starting at you cheek, then down to your neck and back up to your nose. You can’t help the giggles that spill from your lips as his scruffy chin tickles you. He’s looking into your eyes now and his blue eyes stop your giggles immediately.

“What?” You ask nervously.

He smiles at you before leaning forward to capture lips in a kiss and you melt into it, kissing him back just as fast as he leaned in to kiss you.

You and Bucky weren’t dating, you both liked each other a lot and openly flirted back and forth, but there was nothing ( besides the dozen or so kisses you had shared over the past 3 months ) that had indicated to you that he wanted to be in an actual relationship with you.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He kisses your lips one more time before he slides from underneath you.

“Can’t wait Doll.” He says with a wink.

* * *

 

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” You slam your face into the desk before you and sighed heavily.

“Ow.” You muttered into the desk.

“Stop doing that!” Natasha yells as she pulls your head up and lays her jacket where it had just been to prevent you from slamming it again.

“You’re gonna go to prom with him and look amazing that’s what you’re gonna do.”

“But how? My dad hates Buck there is no way my dad will let him come to get me.”

“I hate when you don’t put that pretty little head on your shoulders to use. You have 3 friends who are going to prom.” There’s a pause as she waits for it click in your head. “You have 3 houses you can get ready at.” she adds and you still don’t get it.

“Oh my fuc- James can pick up from any of those 3 houses.” She’s staring at you expectedly.

Your eyes shoot open when it clicks and she must know you get it because your eyes have gone comedically wide.

“TASHA PLEASE LET ME GET READY AT YOUR PLACE!” You give her the best set of puppy dog eyes that you can manage.

“I’m gonna say no if you don’t stop making that dumb face.”

“Tasha please!” you whine at her.

“I’d be a horrible friend if I said no after giving you such a great idea.”

“I could kiss you right now.” You jump up to hug her, but she holds her hand flat in front of you.

“I don’t want gross Bucky germs.”

 

* * *

 

 

Your parents weren’t entirely thrilled that you didn’t get ready for prom at home, but you promised to take loads of pictures for them. So you packed all the stuff you need for tonight. Your dress and shoes, the makeup you would need, extra clothes and shoes, because you had no plans to sleep in your prom dress this night.

When you made it to Natasha’s house the first thing you did was text Bucky.

“You guys are disgusting.” She yelled at you from her bathroom.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You said as you smiled down at your phone.

 ** _Buck:_** _Can’t wait to see you tonight doll. You’re gonna look great_.

“That! That’s what I’m talking about that doofy grin on your face.”

You tried to stop the smile that was plastered on your face, but it just wouldn’t go away. Your cheeks hurt from smiling but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“What if he brings his motorcycle?” Natasha asked from inside of her closet.

 _ **Y/N**_ : _Please tell me you aren’t bringing the bike?_

_**Buck** : see you soon doll._

_**Y/N** : Bucky!! promise me you aren’t._

_**Buck** : see you soon doll._

_**Y/N** : Bucky!! promise me you aren’t._

* * *

 

He didn’t bring the bike. Thank goodness. You don’t know if you would have forgiven him  if he ruined your dress and hair with that bike. The car he rented wasn’t crazy like the bright red Escalade monstrosity that Tony had pulled up in. Instead it was a matte black Infiniti and a part of you wonder what the hell he was thinking but the smile on his face when he had jumped out of the car was enough to stop all the questions you had.

You did as you told your parents you would and took loads of pictures. Pictures that ranged from you and Natasha putting your makeup on to you and her eating chips in full makeup and prom gowns.

But your favorite by far, was a picture your parents would probably never see. It was a candid that Sam had taken on his phone. You were seated on the stairs your head titled back in laughter as he stood above you, in his all black tuxedo, his eyes crossed just so, his hands in front of him like a dinosaur, with his mouth wide open showing off his bright artificially blue colored tongue. The second Sam had sent it to your phone you made it your phone’s background.

You and Bucky left the house first, to your surprise. Him insisting that you needed to have dinner before you arrived at prom, but then he got on the freeway and you knew you wouldn’t be going to prom that night.

“So where are we _really_ going?” You asked after you had been on the freeway for about 15 minutes.

“It’s a surprise. Are you mad that we aren’t going?”

“Of course not,” You really weren’t. What would you be possibly missing out on? Drunk and/or high students, loud music, sex in bathroom stools, far too cramped room, sweaty musty bodies pressed together? Pass. “Wish you would have told me before I squeezed into this dress though.” You gave him a reassuring smile as you leaned forward to take your shoes off.

“Well I’m sorry for that, but I hope that this night makes up for it.” He looked over at you for a split second before his eyes were back on the road ahead.

He drove on the freeway for another hour and a half. The entire time you both sang along to whatever cheesy song played on the radio. Occasionally he would sneak glanced at you from the corner of his eye. Watching the way your hair flowed from the breeze of the open window.

God you were perfect and he hoped upon hope that he didn’t ruin this night. He hadn’t really thought this completely through but you, apparently, trusted him to take you almost 2 hours away from the planned destination and that was already more than he expected.

When the car finally stopped and Bucky had opened your side of the car door your eyes immediately shot up to the sky. The stars were brighter than you had ever seen them back in the city and the moon was full and glowing reflecting perfectly off the water in front of you. It was picturesque and you wondered briefly if that was what being in a horribly romantic comedy was like.

“The beach.” You whispered in awe and he patted himself on the back.

“I was thinking we could spend the night under the stars.” He tried to sound as confident as possible when he said it but there was a real and heavy fear in the pit of his stomach that you would still say no.

“I mean or we could just have dinner and drive back.”He offered after you didn’t reply quickly enough for him.

“I mean it’s whatever you want to do.” He was making an absolute fool of himself and he couldn’t keep his mouth closed.

“An entire night under the stars?” You questioned.

“If that’s what you want doll then yes.” You didn’t sound like you wanted to leave so that was a good sign.

“I don’t want sand in my butt though.”

He had not taken the sand into consideration when he planned this. He vaguely remembers hearing Steve’s voice muttering some warning about sand. It is far too late to think about blankets and towels now and he slaps his hand against his forehead a little to roughly.

“But we can sleep in the car right?” You ask when you move his hand away from the bright mark on his forehead.

“Of course.” He replies as he laces your fingers together.

“Then yes. I’d love to spend a night under the stars with you.”

The first thing that he insisted on doing was walking along the empty shoreline and you sure weren’t gonna complain. It was a warm night and when the breeze came carrying the water from the sea with it you were more than content.

The conversation that was had flowed more easily then Bucky had imagined it would under this now intimate environment. He pictured a more awkward  scenario where you both stumbled over your words and tripped over each other, but that never happened and it was perfect

It’s your stomach growling that snaps Bucky from his thoughts

“I forgot to grab the food out of the car! I’ll be right back don’t move!” He jogs towards the car then turns around abruptly.

“I mean you can move if you want. Just don’t go too far. I mean run if there’s danger bu-”

“Bucky, food please.”

“Right! I’ll be right back.”

He took off in the direction of the car scrambling to unlock it. He mentally beat himself up for not grabbing his backpack when you had first arrived. Scolding himself even further for having to leave you on a dark and empty beach by yourself.

When he makes it back to you, you’re sitting in the sand further away from the water drawing small circles in the sand, your knees tucked under you, and he thinks you’ve never looked better.

“I’ve come bearing gifts!” He says as he seats himself besides you.

“My hero.” You joke at him.

He wills himself not to blush at that and fails.

* * *

 

“I never took you for such a romantic, Barnes.”

You’re sitting in front of a tiny fire pit, not nearly big enough to give off significant heat, but it’s perfect for roasting marshmallows for s’mores, watching him slowly and carefully twirl the chop stick what the marshmallows are speared on.

“What can I say you bring out the best in me.”

“So I was thinking.”

“That’s never good. The last time you thought something Sam ended up on a roof.”

He beamed remembering how easy it was to trick Sam into the makeshift catapult to then be launched haphazardly onto the roof of Tony’s apartment.

“That was justified even the fire department laughed.”

“Still not justified.”

“Whatever you say doll.”

He clears his throat before he begins again. “I was thinking about something really important though. Something I wanted to talk to you about for a few months now, but I wasn’t sure if I should then Steve yelled at me for 3 hours because I was missing too much Spanish class running to get us lunc-”

“Bucky?” A hundred and one things go through your mind when he starts to ramble and not one of them is positive.

He keeps his eyes downcast at the gooey white marshmallow-y mess in his hands before he takes a deep breath and looks you square in the eyes, his icy blue ones meeting your warm bright ones. Looking at you like this under the light of the moon and stars is so unbelievably intimate to him and he wants to chicken out. There’s a voice on the inside telling him that this is so stupid and you could do so much better than him and he wants to listen to it so bad. But there’s an even louder more demanding voice, Natasha’s voice, telling him to get his shit together. So he does. He takes one more deep breath in and when he breaths out the words come tumbling off his lips.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

You almost choke on graham crackers and chocolate.

“What?” You’re dumbfounded. You liked Bucky a lot but never had you ever thought he wanted to be in a relationship with anybody let alone you. He didn’t seem to ever wanna be tied down.

“Will you b-”

“Yes!” It’s loud and screechy but you don’t care, can’t care. Not now, not when the person you have wanted to be yours for months now has finally asked you to be his. Maybe later when you’re telling Natasha the story will you pretend it went smoothly and you were calm, but now? Now you are to happy to care about how flushed your face is, how shaky your hands are.

“Doll, C’mere.” He can’t stop the smile that is threatening to split his face in half as he scoots the already small distance over to you.

“Girlfriend?” He asks and the smile on his face gets impossible bigger and his eyes are crinkling at the edges and you can tell that he’s just as happy as you are.

“Boyfriend.”

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Before you can reply his lips are on yours in an instant. Compared to all the other kisses you and he had shared this one is different. It’s not rushed and sloppy like the first few you had and it’s not drawn out or hidden like the more recent ones. It’s perfect and slow and sweet and it’s everything to you.

**Author's Note:**

> c'ya


End file.
